


Daffodils on the Mind

by 4Kennedy



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs to be in control for a change, Audrey lets her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils on the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> Prompt: daffodils requested by withasmile87. Drabbletag 7 at femslash100.  
> Lanalucy is my amazing betareader.

“You okay, baby?“ Emma asks, her voice full of concern. She breaks free of their game for a moment to make sure Audrey is all right.    
  
Audrey nods and breathes a “Yeah.“ She’s lying on her stomach, feet and hands bound in a hogtie. There’s a mixture of sweat, tears, lube, and sexual fluids everywhere, but Audrey is way too deep into subspace to care.     
  
Emma touches Audrey’s ankle gently and reminds her, “You know you can make me stop any time. Just say the word.“    
  
_Daffodils._ Their safe word. It’s on the tip of Audrey’s tongue. Her whole body shakes from the exertion of being held in the same position for what feels like hours. She can’t tell how long it’s actually been, she has lost every sense of time. “Not yet.“  
  
  “Okay.“ Before Emma continues she places the softest of kisses to Audrey’s lips. Then she reattaches the vibrating egg to Audrey’s center, careful with the amount of pressure in order to keep her on the verge of coming for as long as possible.    
  
Audrey screams out, groans and shivers, trapped between pleasure and pain. Daffodils are on her mind. She pushes the thought away, determined to hang on for however long Emma wants her to.    
  
The End


End file.
